Día libre
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Era difícil hacer coincidir sus agendas, pero siempre podían encontrar un espacio para verse / Drabble / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I skype with you

 **-x-**

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó, terminando deslumbrado por la luz que anunciaba el amanecer. Tras emitir un ligero gruñido de inconformidad, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y sonrió al ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla, presionando el botón de "Responder".

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es aquí? —soltó apenas apareció la imagen de su novio, sin intenciones de levantarse de su almohada.

— ¿Las diez y algo, creo? Es raro que sigas dormido tan tarde, Takumi.

—Es mi día libre, ya te lo había dicho… ¿Tú no deberías estar en el comedor?

La sonrisa de Souma lo delató. —Quería pasar el día contigo.

—Entonces acuéstate conmigo.

— ¿Tan temprano? Pero que malas maneras tienes ¿ni siquiera vas a invitarme a comer antes? ¿Un café, por lo menos?

Takumi ocultó su rostro en la almohada, incapaz de controlar su risa y tratando de que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido.

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedo verte! —se quejó, agitando su propio teléfono para hacer notar su rabieta. Takumi rió nuevamente al ver la imagen distorsionada.

—Hablo en serio, tonto—dijo, acomodando su teléfono sobre la base que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche, con la pantalla mirando en su dirección—. Estoy cansado, no quiero pararme de la cama.

—No has dormido mucho últimamente ¿cierto? Es normal que te sientas así. —Takumi observó cómo Souma se dirigía a su cama, por lo que sonrió al saber que había aceptado su petición; ahora lo veía recostado en la misma posición que él, seguramente había apoyado el teléfono contra algo para que no se cayera.

Se sentía como si realmente estuvieran uno frente al otro.

—Hay mucha clientela por estas fechas, una vez terminen las vacaciones podremos volver a dormir decentemente.

—Si te enfermas, juro que tomo el primer avión a Italia para sermonearte como tú lo haces.

—Estoy bien, en serio.

Takumi sabía que ese hombre no bromeaba, pero un sentimiento cálido le invadía al saber que Souma se preocupaba por él. No había día en que no tuviera un mensaje de él, o un montón de fotos y vídeos graciosos de cuando se encontraba con sus excompañeros.

En días como ese, en el cual podían tener un poco más de tiempo para ellos, era normal que se pasaran horas frente al teléfono o su computadora, hablando sobre sus respectivos restaurantes o de las recetas con las que llevaban tiempo experimentando; en más de una ocasión alguno terminaba cediendo al sueño ante la mirada cariñosa del otro. Se extrañaban día y noche, esperando por la fecha marcada en su calendario, la fecha en que podrían estar juntos por algunos días.

—Takumi ¿ya sabes cuándo podrás venir? —A pesar de tratar de sonar casual, el rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas y la repentina timidez en su voz fueron suficiente razón para que el rubio tuviera material para molestarlo por el resto del día.

—Me pregunto… —se mofó, disfrutando del sincero gesto de molestia en el rostro de Souma—. ¿No eras tú quien vendría para las fiestas de Nochevieja?

—Muy gracioso—replicó, haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Debo arreglar algunas cosas con mi padre e Isami antes de irme, pero prometo estar contigo apenas llegue noviembre, y es probable que pueda quedarme más tiempo esta vez.

— ¿En verdad? —exclamó, dejando entrever la alegría que le causaban las palabras de Takumi.

—Deberías confiar más en tus mayores.

—Son sólo tres meses.

—Casi cuatro, y sigo siendo mayor.

Ambos mostraron un semblante avergonzado por lo que ello implicaba; siendo ambos mayores de edad, podrían hablar con mayor seriedad sobre sus planes a futuro, y lo que decidirían para poder estar juntos no sólo a través de una pantalla o con visitas con meses de diferencia.

—Quiero besarte.

— ¿Seguirás diciendo eso cuando puedas hacerlo diario?

—Cada día.

 **-x-**

Souma tendrá a Takumi como regalo de cumpleaños êwê huehuehue~

Sólo diré que me matan estos hombres con su relación a distancia... Y que parece ser que los japos ya me cambiaron la jugada con lo de la mayoría de edad, pero imaginemos que todavía son como 20 añitos (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
